Talk:Lovian Financial Times
Nice article! Interviews are very fun to do. :) --Semyon 11:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hahah, I always forget I'm the PM :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I must say, I really like your additions :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd say: *Sylvanian *Oceanan (Oceanian not correct as it implies the state is called Oceania) *Sevener *Clymeni (don't know why but there's a precedent) *For Kings, just make something up. :P My opinion: Kingser sounds best. --Semyon 12:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Regalian might be a interesting alternative. I have a hypothesis that the name of Kings comes from Yuri's username Regaliorum which (probably) is dog-Latin for 'of the kings.' --Semyon 13:14, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 08:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, it's Oceana without the -n. You're an Oceana man, it's Oceana cuisine, Oceana wine, Oceana Hills etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:05, December 14, 2012 (UTC) PL Wait, so you're saying they're moving rightward yet away from the free market and towards the mixed market? That's pretty much impossible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :No. Firstly I don't say that they are exclusively moving rightward and within their section the words free and market aren't together. Now, they were already mixed market, they are mixed market again. Before they never supported the idea of free government healthcare, that is a movement away from market liberal ideas. What I wrote was they were moving away from the centre on many points and that there was no clear shift to the right on the policies they have changed when you weigh them against each other. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::You're implying that they were once mixed market, then not, and now they are again. Anyway, what I'm saying is that they were never centre but always centre-right. There was no real movement. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I've written that they've moved away from the centre and that they are, like last year, sponsoring mixed market ideas. I never said they were centre but that they were moving away from it with their policies. And they have, with some they've moved to the left with some to the right. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 01:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm currently imploring the benefits and shortcomings of market policies. Because I am still gathering an opinion on the subject, I'd prefer that you didn't analyze it in the paper just yet. Especially because, if anything, I have recently been trying to move further from my mixed market ideas and more towards complete libertarianism. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not finished with my CNP plan yet but I reviewed my current line of policies. This is hardly the end all and you aren't going to be portrayed in perfect light all the time, in fact this was supposed to raise both sides of the coin for your own interpretation. Awareness raising. And while I support your move towards libertarianism, this is a layman's analysis of the situation as of the 10th give or take a few days. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 01:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I guess, it just doesn't seem very straightforward to make the claims that you have so shortly after I began with User:Pikapi/PL party platform. Plus your paper would come across as completely irreputable if I decided to do a complete 180 from my economic stance as it is listed currently sometime over the next couple of days. I'm just telling you for your sake. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm not making claims but analysis. Also the paper wouldn't lose its reputation, you however could come across as two faced, this paper recording your old position and your policies holding your new ones. I'm tell you for your sake. A history book does not lose reliability because the countries now are different from those in the past. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 02:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "Moving away from center" implies they were once center. . . If you mean even farther from center, I'd use "moving further rightward". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Moving away from the center implies just that, that they are moving in a direction that is away from the centre no part of that implies that they were centre but merely they are further from it now than they were but let's not get into a battle of grammar here. And farther from the centre could be left, right, authoritarian or libertarian, anything. I know your interpretation is different and that's the beauty of it. I'm simply pointing out that PL has currently got some policies that are leftist and some that are rightist, on the whole you could call it centrist, however it's not because most of his policies are not centre but lie solidly on one side of the spectrum or the other. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 02:34, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::They're centre-right. I don't think having people interpret things differently is good; otherwise, there's confusion and people are thinking things that you don't mean. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes you say that a lot. It happens in politics, this is not a propaganda piece for anyone this is supposed to highlight some key points about the economic policies of the main parties, if you bring a pre-conceived idea or opinion about one of them such as PL you will come away with a different understanding. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 07:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Again: I don't think having people interpret things differently is good; otherwise, there's confusion and people are thinking things that you don't mean. Yes, it's not propaganda but if you leave things vague and even state you want multiple interpretations, then how do we know what you mean? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::There might be a vague connotation with "moving away from the center", but as everybody knows PL is center-right (which is still center, sort of), I don't see a big problem here. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:58, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Neither do I. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Neither do I. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I do. I don't see the problem with changing it so that everyone knows what you mean. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Because A) it's my paper and B) you are only changing it so that everyone knows what I mean in your opinion, not my opinion, if I cannot communicate that well enough then leave it be. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It doesn't matter that it's your paper, you should still change it. I am only urging and pleading for you to change it, not changing it myself. If you have something that people can interpret different ways, how are you supposed to tell them what you mean? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The coalition isn't looking good. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Excuse me? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Lets call this argument off. The beautiful thing about this friendship is that we can all keep shooting each other in the foot as opposed to acting cooperatively, and at the end of the day, we are all still friends. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 19:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Actually... I am going to change it, but mainly because I think I've tried to write an article that is too long for the trail of thought I'm on secondly because the way I've written it seems to annoy some people which considering I want a readership would be best not to do. I will rewrite it and it'll probably turn into a less drawn out piece or it will be several pieces. Also Happy, the coalition is fine, we all argue over things, and Time holds things to a high standard so it's quite alright really. Anyways I'll probably change it on Sunday or sometime this week coming. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I understand your reasoning. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 19:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Costello Enterprises Costello Enterprises' domain ranges from the arms industry to consumer electronics, internet software, national defense and governmental research and development, not to mention that we maintain more of an international presence than a national one. If we had our foot in the food industry or running roadside delis like GoYou had, pushing the blame on CE would make sense, however, considering that CE's fields are all well out of the range of small businesses, saying that my economic pursuits are hurting small businesses is very much wrong. Please change this. :L — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:01, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not touching everything up so it's to peoples preferential liking, also note I put that they 'always '''seem'' to be on top. Besides I never said that your economical pursuits were hurting small businesses. I was merely using them as examples to see what kind of a reply they would garner. The interview is done and over, you can't change it considering that was the wording Oos responded to. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:16, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Makes pretty much sense :) Although I must say that the influence of the Governors will be drastically less with the arrival of State Councils (except maybe Kings). Therefore, an accurate prediction of what really's gonna happen will remain vague until elections results are in. Although I pretty safely dare say that Oshenna and Sylvania will probably keep their current course (Oshenna having been more governmental than Sylvania). --OuWTB 17:05, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the Governor will still have de jure control according to the Constitution, and could disband the State Council at any time (6.9: It is legal for States to create a State Council with the State's own choice of election system and system of running. However, the Governor has the final say over the workings of the State, behind the Federal Congress). Also, I thought we decided CCPL was leftist, Kunarian? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't remember that, I do however remember agreeing that it had a very centrist economic plan. You must remind me of these things on these rare occasions where my memory is terrible. Also CCPL has proven by both it's official policy list and its actions that it is on the side of limited free markets, although how far along the side of limited free markets towards free markets is the question. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I think Oos's position is that they are approximately centre-left. But "somewhat regulated markets" and "limited free markets" are similar, in my opinion. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I would tend to agree, although considering that any market logically is somewhat regulated, however terming it 'limited free market' is better at defining that it is different to the more regulated markteers out there. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:38, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::@Powers of the Governor: True, however, I believe most of the candidates to be pro-devolution and most of them I reckon sane enough not to play dictator (except for maybe 4kant, considering his history in Tagog :P) :::::@CCPL: Let those answer the question who know CCPL's course best Well, we are center-left mainly because we are very much supportive of aiding those who are in trouble (unemployment, illness), or those who need some extras (parents, elderly). Our economic visions are perhaps slightly center-right. We try to keep as much in private hands as possible, but we still want the state to have influence on things, f.e. public transportation, healthcare, etc. If necessary, the state should still be able to intervene easily. --OuWTB 09:38, September 26, 2013 (UTC)